Essatha Meduza
"You’re more than just enough, Amon. You’re appreciated." - Essätha Meduza, to Lord Amon Essätha Meduza is a Yuan-Ti Pureblood Sorceress of Shadowfell origin, and a member of the Noisy Bastards. She is played by Tiffany. Description Appearance Essätha is a slim woman, standing roughly five-foot eight-inches. Her skin tone is a warm brown complexion, eyes a pale golden amber (often described as butterscotch), and medium-length ebony hair that is often braided or up in a bun to keep the wavy curls from tangling. She tends to wear a lot of greens, semi-revealing clothing, and/or 'simple' pieces, with nothing too expensive. Her body is also covered in random patches of dark brown scales. They are often mistakenly misidentified as signs of Dragonblood magic origins, and she, a regular female human. She has the ability to polymorph into a large serpentine creature. It stands roughly at her height, contains two arms, and has a coloration similar to a Granite or Dot morph Ball Python. Unlike a python, however, the snake she can transform into has a hood. This seems to be a trait inherited from her mother; who was also a Yuan-Ti, capable of changing into a serpent closely resembling an Indian Cobra. Personality While some traits are puzzling, others stand out quite clearly about the Yuan-Ti woman. Essätha can be tentative of initial greetings in crowded areas, but is quick to warm up. She shows a deep sense of compassion, empathy, and a nurturers touch. Her general attitude is polite and kind. However, she does display a stubborn streak. She can be stuck to her ideas, and become aggressive and defensive if she's feeling threatened or overlooked. Keeping much of her lifestyle and heritage a secret, Essätha has been known to push people away with either her attitude or nervous, topic-changing statements. Biography Background Essätha was born to a Yuan-Ti Pureblood woman named Hepsiba, and a Yuan-Ti Pureblood man named Tyfiell in the continent Vramahd. She was raised solely by her mother after the first year of her life, when Ty left with Hepsiba's blessing. Hepsiba moved to Miamooragyte shortly after the relationship's end; a city home mostly to humans. She sought help for her medical condition there while trying to avoid Yuan-Ti settlements; not wishing for her daughter to be brainwashed to act with the malicious savagery her race was known for. Sadly, no one in the city was willing to help a Yuan-Ti; seen as beastly evil creations by the civilians. Too sick for travel, Hepsiba reared Essätha with all the nurturing, protection, and love of good mother despite being homeless and ridiculed. She died when Essie was late in her toddler years, leaving only the legacy of her kindness and wise words for her child to live by. Essätha raised herself from then on out, trying to use her mother as a guiding example when she could. Essie learned quickly not to trust others from the harassment she endured in her hometown. Turning to petty theft, the Yuan-Ti struggled to get by. Her thinness is a result of a lifetime of mediocre or malnourished diet more than by choice. She scrapped by for food; found herself imprisoned a few times for stealing a meal or some coin, and was given harsh punishment by law that has left visible scarring on her body for her crimes. After an event REDACTED, Essätha was forced to flee her hometown in her mid-teenage years. She has since spent her life wandering, always on the move. Essie got into more trouble than a Marilith can count on their fingers, and has thus become famous for running away from her problems or the chaos she mistakenly leaves. REDACTED She discovered the further away from Vramahd she got, the less people could identify her true race. It seems to account for the reason why she is all the way on the other side of the continent in Etheron, but one may be left to wonder what mysteries the woman yet holds. Reclaim of Illiad Manor (Quest) Desperate for a warm place to sleep, Essätha happened into the Boar's Tusk Tavern in Harthstrom conveniently to see a young elf-girl trying to con a wealthy looking man out of his coin. Trying to deescalate the situation, Essätha stepped forward to console the man. With some convincing, she discovered the nobleman; who named himself Lord Amon Illiad, was cast out of his home by a possible malevolent entity. Believing it would be an easy task, she offered to rid his home of whatever 'haunted' it for money. Essätha was very displeased when would-be heroes jumped in on her good fortune. They proved themselves mildly useful in eradicating wolves that attacked the night prior to making it into Briarton. After a thorough search of the manor; in which the party was assaulted by a servant girl named Marie Farthing reanimated as a zombie and the corpses discovered of a missing party previously hired, the Tiefling Adela found a hidden entry point behind a shelf in the basement that lead to a vaulted family crypt. ((TBC)) Rescue Giselle (Quest) lorem... Bury the Dead (Quest) lorem... Relationships Abernathy Harding Essätha thinks highly of Abernathy, and it shows. She still directly refers to him as 'Sir Abernathy' when speaking to the man and has come to expect his fatherly actions towards her and the other members of Noisy Bastards. Like every other member of the group, that does not always stop them from butting heads. Nonetheless, she can confidently say she relies on his companionship and brawn. Adela Although the pair have come to squabbles and biting disagreements, the two have since patched up or at the very least, opted to dropped any spite they have for the time being. Essätha has largely forgiven any grudges, moving towards friendship rather than infighting. She has warmed to the Tiefling considerably in recent times. She has openly informed Adela she trusts her intuition, as it hasn't let them down yet. Although unsaid, Essätha likes Adela's sense of style and finds the Tiefling pretty. Amon Illiad From the start, Essätha has shown the Protector of the Emerald Expanse a great deal of care and concern. She was the first to get Amon to begrudgingly speak up about the hauntings at his manor, as well as getting him to admit that he was the reason Fontane Venturi-Illiad; his step-brother, had died in the crypt beneath the family home. No matter how many times he has tried pushing her away, she continues to try gently persuading him the value of his life is worth more than he believes. Essätha is protective of Amon and refers to him as a friend as well as the other Noisy Bastards; letting him know at any given moment that his presence is appreciated. She has referred to the nobleman in his presence that he appears 'rather dashing'. Likewise, Amon has informed Essätha that he finds her beautiful. Amon's recent returned actions of tenderness have stirred an unease in Essie. She feels like she's waiting for the 'but' to come into his words, or for the guillotine blade to fall. Much of the Noisy Bastards gang playfully mock the two that they have a 'thing' going on, which Essätha does not appreciate. Aylin Vhaeraun Aylin and Essätha had no notable interactions. She did speak up for him against Penimra when the high elf mocked his Drow heritage, however. Cackle There are a lot of mixed feelings regarding Cackle. Essätha loved her spunk and zeal when they first me, but the sentiment did not last. A canyon divided them in no time as light of Amon's actions that lead to his step-brother's death came into play. The pair never got to resolve their differences in opinion, and thus left a stain on their relationship. She still retains sour feelings towards the bird, but is concerned with her safety after realizing that Raven Lord's message included her in those to be brought in dead or alive. Not seeing her name in the second discovered list has only made her dread that perhaps the cleric is gone for good. Hepsiba Meduza Essätha is a self-proclaimed mommy's little girl. She adored her mother Hepsiba above all else, and sees her as the pinnacle of what a good mother; and a good person, should be. Many of Essätha's views stem from her mother's teachings, and when in doubt, she thinks of her mother for guidance on what she would do or how she would behave in situations she feels unsure in. Sadly Hepsiba passed away while Essätha was only a toddler. It has left a deep void in Essätha's life. Ilamin Cronwier Although Ilamin was only with the Noisy Bastards for the beginning arc of the campaign, Essätha enjoyed the company of the spritely young man. She teared up at his departure, wishing him well and safe journeys. She found his touching words and soft-hearted ways very endearing in a world filled with misery and cruelty. She was distraught to see his name on the list of individuals reportedly wanted brought in dead or alive by the Raven Lord. It scares her even more that his name was not mentioned in the second list. Kraw [ INFORMATION REDACTED ] Penimra Korvis Essätha has come to tolerate Penimra, but only just. She pities his curse; but is disgusted that the man hides behind his upbringings as a way to justify the way he has treated much of the group. Any opportunity given to scold or snipe at the elf is one she happily accepts. She appears to have little interest in growing closer with the man, but would protect him if necessary. Pri'cha Sunspot Seen as the most innocent and pure member of Noisy Bastards, Essätha adores little Pri. The sentient large moth is the cutest individual she's ever seen. Essätha trusts Pri'cha infinitely for their honesty and virtuous actions, and was quick to offer a hand of friendship to them upon meeting. Essätha feels immense guilt for not pushing Pri'cha out of their troubles when she had the chance. Now that gentle souled naive bug is stuck in the same mess as them. Ravamora Carnivale Beginning relations between Ravamora and Essätha were not the best. First saving the wood elf from the retaliation of Amon at first meeting, and then repeatedly having to deal with her childish antics throughout the manor, Essätha was irate. She believed Rava 'owed her' for saving her from a butt kicking (well deserved, at that). As the realization settled that they were stuck together, however, Essätha gradually began to let go of her selfishness. Seeing this helpless idiot get herself stuck in situations like when she was younger softened the Yuan-Ti woman up. After a while, she began to tease and look after the lost Rava. Essätha takes immense joy out of doing Rava's hair. Given the opportunity, there's no telling what she'd do to the rest of the Noisy Bastards locks. Solace [ INFORMATION REDACTED ] Sulhadur of Vuulthidel Truthfully, Essätha found Sulhadur attractive to start with. Tall, muscular, gentle... But then she got to know him more, and that quickly vanished. Sul is viewed now more like a dopey little brother. His inexperience and gullible ways give her an eye-roll as much as a laugh. She appreciates his insight and his values, even though some of them are not akin to her own lifestyle. As the first individual to know what race she was, Essätha knows she can count on Sulhadur. She trusts his ability to hide a secret, and his sincerity, since he never openly identified her to the others. After Amon's near-drowning experience in the (lake name), however, the Dragonborn is as much an ally as a nuisance. Some things you should just respectfully leave on an unconscious body, Sul. Tyfiell Selkelsky Tyfiell spent little to no time fathering his child since he left Essätha and her mother when she was still a babe not even a year-old. Essätha has no memories of him. Her mother spoke little of him; but never with malice. Essätha only knows of him through her mother, and the memories she weaved in the stories she told of him. She holds no opinion of the man, however, she is a little bitter he left them. Yandi Lung Yandi Lung is an absolute jerk, and Essätha can testify to it. The Dragonborn claimed to be part of the wealthy elite, and tried to swipe from Lord Amon in her presence (to which, she slashed the rogue's arm). After a few spitting words and argument, they had the nerve to exclaim her eczema; the scales on her body he mistook for the skin condition, looked bad. Feelings and pride wounded, Essätha has no qualms with putting a dagger to the Dragonborn again. Maybe next time in the ribcage. Character Information Personal Quests [ INFORMATION REDACTED ] Abilities lorem... Notable Items * A ceremonial dagger, obtained from 'bitchwizard' after his demise in Rescue Giselle (Quest). * A wizard's spellbook written in cryptic abyssal, also obtained from 'bitchwizard' in Rescue Giselle (Quest). * A creepy cat skull with a red string looped in it from a mysterious Tabaxi named Khazara, given to her during Bury the Dead (Quest). * Amon's heart. Quotations * "Your value is inside; and that person is brave, strong, and has been very patient with us, despite the hardships we are putting you through, and the fact that you have been more or less…. Forced into dealing with our childish actions. You’re more than just enough, Amon. You’re appreciated." Trivia * Essätha has a sweet tooth. She will accept any sweets, but has a preference for chocolate. Category:Player Characters Category:Humanoids